Birthday gift from the heart
by the Perspicacious Loris
Summary: postseason 2. Alexis' birthday is coming up, and Jaden's got the perfect birthday gift... Last posted chapter finishes the main plot. Next chapter is a special easter egg just for you! I might replace one chapter. Why you still reading this? go RR plz!
1. The invitation

501st productions present, a kingaragon94 production

Birthday gift from the heart (I know, it's a crappy title)

Su Cuy' Gar (if you predictably don't speak Mandalorian, it means hello or you're still alive.). This is director of this story Kingaragon94 breaking the fourth wall! This story is basically a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story about Alexis's birthday and how Jaden found the perfect birthday gift, even better, it's from his heart (Guess what it is? a clue, it starts with a K)! Now, if you make bad reviews about this story, I'll trudge on like a dude in a blizzard, you CRACKERS! Without further ado, here is the first chapter of Birthday gift from the heart!

Note: This takes place AFTER the second season. If you watched the second season and saw some stuff that doesn't fit in, I'll try to fix it. If not, that I classify you as a cracker (someone who smokes crack) and I'll ignore your reviews!

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Jaden Yuki was sleeping in class, again. Even though his dueling skills were second-to-none, he normally has a laid-back approach to his school work (which may be an explanation for the reason he's in the lowest dorm available) he's in prestigious duel academy. He even was drooling over his schoolwork! "JADEN YUKI! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" Dr. Vellian Crowler shouted. Jaden awoke with a start, then went back to sleep. "As you may know class, that in one week, our star duelist of Duel Academy, Alexis Rhodes, is having her 17th birthday, everyone is invited." Dr. Crowler announced.

Now that really woke Jaden up. "Did I miss anything?" Jaden asked. "Nope. Why did you asked?" His friend (and fellow Slifer Bunkmate) Syrus Truesdale answered. Jaden quickly thought up of an answer. "Uh, 'cause Alexis's my friend, and of the food?" Jaden quickly answered. Syrus smiled a little. "You love Alexis, don't you Jaden?" Syrus asked. Jaden turned a light shade of red. "Syrus, what did make you think of that?" Jaden parried. "Come on, you love Alexis since you rescued her from that guy titan! You even kissed her to bring her back from that society of light cult!" Syrus countered. "Do not! I think of her as a friend! And besides, that kiss was to remember I…er... she has a crush on me, thus remembering her 'bout duel academy and going back!" Jaden once again parried. "Actually, the odds of you and Alexis together are 5 to 1." Another friend of Jaden, Bastion Misawa said. "Will this ever end?" Jaden shouted. All eyes then looked at him. Dr. Crowler then cleared his throat. "Oh, shit!" Jaden Whispered. But he knew, deep in his heart. He loves Alexis more than dueling.

Remember: if you give a bad review, I'll trudge ahead!

Till next time!


	2. First unofficial kiss

Here's an update for your non-crackers out there! This has a flashback I created explaining why Jaden kissed Alexis (It was described by Syrus in the last chapter) in the first place. Oh, and I'm listening to The Superman Theme song by the legendary composer John Williams! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: remembering

Alexis Rhodes was looking at the sea from her balcony in The Obelisk dorm. "One week from now, I'm 17 years old, I wonder if my parents will give me my driver's license?" she gasped. "or what if Jaden came?" She closed her eyes and blushed, remembering the first kiss she received from Jaden, one year ago……….

One year earlier……….

"_NOW ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN, ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Jaden shouted. Elemental Hero Avian attacked Alexis with the might of Ten hammers. Alexis raised her arms to shield herself._

_Jaden's lifepoints: 0200_

_Alexis's lifepoints: 0000_

_Alexi's knees buckled. "This can't be I'm part of the society of light!" Alexis said. Jaden walked to Alexis and kneeled down. "Lex, The society of light is evil. Go back to Duel academy, with us." Jaden said. Alexis looked down. "No, I turned from that path a long time ago. Please Jaden, end my life." Alexis somberly said. Jaden looked at her. "I can't, you're my best friend and…" His voice trailed off. "No. It's too late for me. I am already drowning in a sea of dark light. Please Jaden, end my life quickly." Alexis somberly requested. A single tear fell from Alexis's eyes. "Don't talk like that Lex; you can be with the friends you have, be with the people you care about…." Jaden added quietly, "Or be with the people you love." Then, an idea formed in Jaden's head. _

_He put his hands on Alexis's shoulders, causing her to look up, her blue eyes (are they blue?) meeting Jaden's brown eye gaze. Their gaze was unwavering for about 5 ½ seconds until Alexis closed her eyes. Jaden then got much closer to Alexis, their lips only inches apart. Alexis then felt something brush her lips. It only took a minute for her to realize it was Jaden's lips. The kiss was sinfully sweet, like a piece of chocolate. Alexis put her hand on Jaden's left cheek. The kiss lasted for a whopping 1 minute till they parted, that was all the time Jaden needing for him to bring Alexis to the light (not the society of light light, normal light. As in light side light). "I remember now. The time we had before……" Alexis said her voice suddenly trailed off. Jaden smiled a bit. "Jaden, I just wanted you to know that I…I…" Alexis tried to say it, but collapsed in exhaustion. Jaden caught her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Even if you can't hear me, I just want you to know, I love you." He then kissed Alexis on the cheek, knowing the Alexis he loved has been redeemed._

Alexis opened her eyes, knowing that even if Jaden seem not to care about his love life, he loves Alexis, with all his heart…

Well, was that a good chapter or what? Finally, an update that will try to please those Crackers up there, so remember; **imitates Carlos Mencia, **if you smoke crack, then you're just a **BLEEPing **asshole and you hate fanfictionSopay attention stupids, and don't smoke crack!

Till next time!


	3. Authors note, I'M BACK!

I kept you waiting since July have I? Sorry, guys, but I got caught up in the scene, writing other stuff, trying to top off this grand story, but I'm back! I also thought of a sequel; tell me if this sucks plz! Drum role plz! a drum roles in front of me, fair enough! IT'S A CROSSOVER BETWEEN POKEMON, YU-GI-OH, AND YU-GI-OH GX! Basically, kaiba corp. throws a tournament in Kanto, and guess what happens yo? We got the society of light coming up, rising from the ashes like the brotherhood of NOD did in command and conquer: Tiberium Sun, The return of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang, AND Ash and Misty trying figure out how to duel! Part humor, part dead serious, part action/adventure, and ALL DUELING ACTION! I'll update VERY soon, but not now, I need to ponder me thoughts, and remember…

Carlos Mencia: You smoke crack because you hate fanfiction? DEE DEE DEE! Listen up, retard, you smoke crack, then how the hell will you enjoy fanfiction, you retard? You, with the crack stick, get your ass up and throw that crack away and read Birthday Gift from the heart ASAP! I'm watching you, for I'm a mother messenger of God (watch the first episode of season 2 of Mind of Mencia to find out what he means)! PEACE!


	4. The Perfect Birthday Gift

I'M FINALLY UPDATING BIRTHDAY GIFT FROM THE HEART! Here's the 411; Jaden's trying to find the "perfect" birthday present for Alexis. The catch: like me, he's suffering from a nasty bout of something like writers block. So who can help him in this time? READ AND FIND OUT YO! Plus, for a bit of Comic Relief, I decided to act as if this fanfic is like a movie, COMPLETE WITH A BLOOPER REEL AT THE END OF THIS FANFIC! Oh, did I forgot that I have only two chapters to go, not counting The Blooper reel? So review, my loyal "Fanfic Film" reviewers!

P.S This chappie has a guest appearance from Yu-Gi-Oh!

-I-

Jaden was lying on his bunk in the slifer red dorm, wondering what present he can give Alexis for her birthday. "_It needs to be something special, something unique. What about me confessing?" _Jaden thought. His mind raced back to the kiss he gave Alexis a year ago. "_Nah, what if she doesn't love me?"_ Jaden pondered. After a few minutes brainstorming, He sighed a bit._ "I need help." _Jaden thought. So he jumped out of his bunk and walked to the communications part of Duel Academy (it's where you can call home and all that jazz).

-I-

Jaden was sitting in front of a video-phone (from Pokemon), typing a phone number into the touchpad. After a few seconds after typing the number, the screen flickered to life, revealing a young woman, 18 years old, rubbing her eyes. She had brown shoulder-length hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a pink bathrobe, and from the looks of it, was sleeping peacefully before Jaden called. Her name was Tea Gardner.

-I-

Tea: Jaden, what is it? Do you know what time is it in New York?

Jaden: Sorry tea, but has Yugi left New York already?

Tea: He left for this place called Kanto a few days ago, sorry, Jaden.

Jaden: Look, Tea, I need help. Alexis's birthday is only three days away and I want to give her a perfect birthday gift, got any ideas?

Tea chuckled a bit. Tea: What about telling her you love her?

Jaden blushed. Jaden: I can't; what if she doesn't love me?

Tea: Don't worry, Jaden, pretty soon you have to tell her sometime, and there's a good bet that she loves you back.

Jaden: But I don't know what to say! I only said "I love you" after bringing her back was she was unconscious!

Tea: Pretend I'm Alexis, now close your eyes and imagine you and Alexis are alone, and then tell what your heart wants you to say. Don't worry, I won't laugh.

Jaden closed his eyes and said slowly, "_Lex, we've been friends since we first met, but now; I felt that we can be more than that. I originally loved dueling more than anything, but then; I couldn't stop thinking about you. How smart and beautiful you were, how you always there for me, how you were my friend since I first arrived here. The thing I am saying, is that, I love you, with all my heart"_

Jaden opened his eyes, and saw that tears were rolling across Tea's face. "I wish I was you, Jaden Yuki. I wished that I revealed my feelings for Atem before…." She started to say, but the weight of painful memories stopped her from saying it. "Tea, it's okay. Maybe you can learn to love someone else, like Yugi." Jaden comforted.

Tea blushed and closed her eyes. "Maybe your right, Jaden; maybe I do love Yugi." She thought. "Uh, Tea?" Jaden asked. Tea opened her eyes and looked pretty embarrassed. "Nothing, nothing at all, Jaden! Just in case, bring her a CD or something, what are her favorite J-pop artists?" Tea said. "Well, she likes T.M Revolution, FLOW, and Rurutia. I think she once had a crush On T.M Revolution once; she has a poster of him on her room." Jaden asked.

"How did you know that, were you peaking inside the dorm?" Tea said, a little smug, hentai (loosely translated, it means Perverted in Japanese, if you just see the English Adaptation) smile on her face. Jaden acted immediately by shouting, "HELL NO, ME AND ALEXIS WERE STUDY PARTNERS ONCE AND WE STUDIED FOR A TEST THERE!"

Tea chuckled a bit, "With that aside, just in case, burn a CD with her favorite songs on it, a mix CD." Tea suggested. "Thanks, Tea. Are you coming to her B-day?" Jaden asked. "Can't, I'm leaving for called Kanto in a few days, Yugi invited me to meet a friend he meet, plus he asked me if I can stay with him for a few days in Kanto to keep him company." Tea told him.

Now it was Jaden's turn to make a shrewd remark. "It sounds like he invited you on a date, Tea." Jaden said a smug smile on his face. Tea blushed heavily. "Well, will ya look at the time, GOTTA GO, JADEN!" Tea said, hanging up instantly. Jaden hung up and walked quietly back to his dorm, his mind constantly repeating, "I can do this; in three days, I'm finally gonna tell Alexis how I feel about her."

FINALLY, AN UPDATE! As you might have known, this chappie has strong mentions to the planned sequel, plus I hope to bring back the original cast of this good fanfic I ALREADY CONTACTED JADEN AND ALEXIS TO STAR IN THE SEQUEL AND NOT USE TRADITIONAL JAPANESE ANIMATION TO MAKE THE MOVIE! Can you believe they started Dating? Now, I now this sounds corny, but as a side affect to my Autism (Please don't question me 'bout it, K?), I have an active and usually wacky imagination, which comes in handy when writing a fanfic! PEACE OUT! And Remember, If you don't wanna like this…

Tyrone Biggums: If you tell you about this robbery because I want to buy Crack, I KILL YA. I KILL YA! I HATE FANFICTION!

Rapper: I once gonna pay my wife Child Support, BUT THEN I GOT HIGH! AND I HATE FANFICTION BECAUSE I GOT HIGH!

DON'T SMOKE CRACK!


	5. Authors note, HELP!

Due to me being a Choob (an experienced guy who asked as a NOOB) in FFN, I need help, is it okay to put in the lyrics of Come What May, sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman and feature on the hit movie Moulin rouge for the next chapter? Also, what musical looks good with Yugioh GX characters (Don't ask)? Also, I want to ask you a favor; if I have five reviews per chapter, I'll finish the story much faster! So, review, or the worst will happen; Scientology will rule the world and abolish Fanfiction, and we all have to resort to smoking crack! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. The gift from the heart

I can't believe this; only one more chapter to go! Well, counting the possible Blooper Reel and the epilogue, this is actually the final chapter of this ficcie! Well, here's the Chappie summary; Alexis's birthday is in full swing and Jaden has just arrived. What happens if a slow tune plays on the dance floor and our favorite pairing dances to it? READ AND FIND OUT!

-I-

Alexis's birthday was happening right on the campus, AND SHE WAS HAVING THE BEST TIME OF HER LIFE! A DJ was busting out tunes like a Ford production line, Ra yellow and Obilisk blues were dancing on the dance floor, and a mountain of Duel Monster card packs were on a nearby table. "Alexis, this is the best birthday party I have ever had!" Mindy commented, drinking some punch. "Thanks Mindy." Alexis answered. "_But it'll be much better with Jaden Around." _She blushed when her thoughts raced to the irrepressible Slifer Slacker.

"Thinking of Jaden, aren't you Alexis?" Jasmine asked Alexis, a smug grim on her face. Alexis looked up and shouted, "Well, I gotta go to check out if the cake is ready, GOTTA GO!" And then ran away. "Ten bucks if Jaden kisses Lex tonight?" Mindy betted. "Make it twenty." Jasmine rose.

-I-

Jaden ran straight to where the party is being held, a mix CD in hand. It took Jaden all day just to burn it on the CD; it held Alexis's favorite songs, which happened to be Jaden's favorites too.

Basically, the songs were:

Vestige, by T.M Revolution

Ignited, by T.M Revolution

Rewrite, by AKFG

Haruka Kanata, by AKFG,

Selenite, by Rurutia

White Reflection, by two-mix

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LATE!" Jaden shouted. He thought that this is the only time he can finally express his feelings to Alexis, and if he ran late, he might've missed the chance.

When Jaden went to the party, he ran right through some people, shouting "EXCUSE ME!" and "COMING THROUGH!" as he tried to look for Alexis, getting in return dirty looks for being in a predominately Ra Yellow and Obilisk Blue party. Luckily, he found Alexis…

BLAM!

And ran right into her.

The two collided right into one another in a big mess. Jaden was directly on top of Alexis, making her face turn very, VERY red. "Jaden…" Alexis said. The two left out a very weak chuckle and helped each other up.

"Alexis, I got a present for…" Jaden started to say until a slow song was playing. The two looked each other in the eye. "Alexis, do you wanna…uh….uh…" Jaden Stuttered, until Alexis put her index finger on Jaden's lips. "I'd love to dance with you, Jaden Salonga Yuki." Alexis said, putting her hands around Jaden's neck.

Instinctually, he wrapped his arms around Alexis's waist. The two then started slow dancing. At first, they felt a little awkward dancing together, but afterwards, they got used to it. As the slow tune progressed, they became more and more attracted to each other. The two danced closer and more comfortably. Alexis's heart rate was soaring, and so was Jaden's.

Oh, and the song went like this, albeit it was in Japanese:

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out _

_Everything except what really mattered, but_

_Reality is just cruel._

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing_

_Whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_That smiling face will_

_Have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so_

_They go and forget, but--_

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met,_

_It was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_That smiling face will_

_Have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met,_

_It was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end._

Alexis's hands went to Jaden's shoulder. "_His shoulders; they're broader up close." _she thought. Jaden's gazed into Alexis's golden brown eyes, as if caught in her spell. "_Her eyes are so enchanting up close." _Jaden thought. Alexis and Jaden then gazed deeply into each other's eyes. RA yellows and Obelisks Blues and stopped dancing to see the couple slowly dancing. Syrus had a small smile on his. "_So Jaden finally has a moment with her."_ He thought.

The song was coming to a close, and Jaden and Alexis felt as if they had all the time in the world to dance. Finally, the two stood still. "So, Jaden, is that CD your gift to me?" Alexis Asked. "Actually, it's this…" Jaden answered, and then he closed his eyes and his lips brushed against hers.

-I-

The kiss was more deep and intimate than the last one; and a bit more passionate. The kiss lasted for ten seconds until their lips parted, a shocked look on Alexis's, not to mention nearly all of the guests at the party, face.

"Alexis, I..." Jaden started to say until Alexis put her left hand on Jaden's cheek. "I know Jaden, and I just wanted to say," She paused, "That I love you, with all my heart."

Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd as people were shocked that an Obilisk blue would love a Slifer red.

"Alexis, what did you say?" Jaden said, stunned.

"I love you, Jaden," Alexis said, much stronger than before. "I don't care if I'm an Obilisk and you're a Slifer, I loved you ever since you came to Duel Academy. I LOVE YOU, JADEN YUKI!"

Jaden looked stunned, but then a big smile appeared on Jaden's face. Jaden pulled Alexis into an embrace, holding her close. "Alexis…" Jaden started to say, tears in his eyes. "Thank You." Alexis looked stunned, but then she knew that Jaden loved her more than anything else. She wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist, and they just stood there, motionless.

Then, a dance tune came up. _We Go Together_, from _Grease_. Everyone began to do what they do best; SHAKING THEIR GROOVE THANG!!!

The two stopped embracing and then Jaden said, "Wanna dance?"

Alexis smiled and answered, "Let's." And they began dancing the night away.

The party was busting at the seams. All the couples were dancing as if it was the 1950's; it was if the 50's were back in full force. Aster slid between Mindy's legs and rose up, twirling Mindy to meet him. Alexis jumped over Jaden, with Jaden grabbing her legs and setting her down, Alexis spinning to meet his eyes. Chazz did the famous "duck-walk" using a duel-disk as a guitar. Blair and Syrus began to dance together, enjoying themselves. The song was closing and the part-goers made two lines facing each other. Couples began to go through the two lines, each of them either kissing or doing a little dance before going joining one of the lines.

Near the end of the song, Jaden and Alexis faced each other kissed deeply, just as the fireworks began to explode spectacularly in the air. One of them exploded and made the biggest symbol in the night sky.

And you know what the symbol was?

The symbol was a red and blue heart.

The beginning.

After party!!!!

Jaden: WOOT!!! Finally, this story is nearly done.

Me: Yeah, can you imagine that this is my most popular fanfic?

Alexis: Yeah, and this has been certainly a great one, too. By the way, Jaden; how do you know Tea?

Jaden: Meet her in Domino during a visit to Yugi.

All of us; Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alexis: So, are you ready for the sequel, Jaden?

Jaden: You bet I am, Lex! I heard there would be more romantic moments between us in it!

Alexis (Mischievously): Well, maybe we should practice now, should we?

**Both of them start laughing and they began to make out.**

Me: YOU BETTER NOT START GETTING BUSY THERE!!!!

**Alexis hits me with a hammer.**

Me: I DESERVE THAT!!!!

**Passes out**

Remember to review since the last chapter is coming soon!!!


End file.
